


On a Fair Day

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He suddenly missed feeling warm, be it from his morning jogs or from his own body from warming up inside the gym. He already missed the fire burning inside him whenever he feels the pressure to make another ace service. It was his major source of warmth, and now he had been missing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Fair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr.  
> It's something I did earlier this year for the local Haikyuu!! group's HQ!! week
> 
> Not really proofread. ; v ;

The sky was unusually clear, and the sun was high up. It’s supposedly already warm, Oikawa mused, but from where he was staying in, he can’t even feel it. It’s all white and steel and cold here. He suddenly missed feeling warm, be it from his morning jogs or from his own body from warming up inside the gym. He already missed the fire burning inside him whenever he feels the pressure to make another ace service. It was his major source of warmth, and now he had been missing it.

It was just one mishap. It was a receive he turned out doing wrong, at the cost of his knee, again, and worse this time. It determined the momentum between his team’s match against the flightless (no more) crows. It was a good game, but just because of that one damn mishap, he loses his last chance to go to the top.

No, it wasn’t even a mishap. He knew it was his responsibility. And now his source of every regret right now, as he sits in the hospital bed, with only the window and his thoughts accompanying him on his way to heal again.

_ (‘You work yourself out too much.’ Is that so bad? _

_ 'Stop being too hard on yourself.’ But it’s his way to catch up with those who are already natural. _

_ 'Why are you so fixated on beating them anyway?’  
Because– Ah. Why, indeed? In the end, this is perhaps one question Oikawa falters on answering. Every single time. _

_ Is it so bad to gain a sense of purpose in doing what he likes, by aiming the top despite the gifts he hadn’t owned right from the start?) _

“-san… Oikawa-san.” The voice snapped Oikawa from his thoughts. He turned his head to face the source from the other side of the bed. Oh. He didn’t even notice the other’s presence over his own thoughts.

“Tobio, what are you doing here? Laugh at me or are you actually being stupid enough to ask me to teach you how to serve again this time?”

He felt Tobio flinch at his response as the boy also looked down to avert his gaze from him. “I, I’m not here to ask you that,” the younger setter mutters, slight expression of pain etched on his face.

Oikawa knew that. He knew Tobio is too pure (stupid, actually) to even think about unfair things like laugh at his currently pathetic state. It frustrates him, but it also relieved him, how the other had always regarded him fairly in matches.

The brunette moved his hand to lift the younger boy’s chin up. “Champions aren’t supposed to make that kind of face, Tobio-chan.” He couldn’t utter out 'congratulations’, however, as much as he’d try to be kind to the other. Why would he add salt to his own wounds?

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio starts again, his voice shaking. From fear, from remorse, from sadness, Oikawa couldn’t– wouldn’t even want to pinpoint which. “Will you… play volleyball, again?”

It hit him. It was the sincerity of the question, without malice, that went straight home, for Oikawa. So he wasn’t the only one who had regretted, who wanted more. Tobio, as well, wanted the same thing from him. It was perhaps enough of a resolution for the voices that had been bugging Oikawa, for now.

“I will,” Oikawa’s voice finally cracked, and went to squeeze the younger boy’s hand with his own on the bed. “In time, again, Tobio, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a fan comic I saw before;;;  
> And yes, it's implied OiKage at best.


End file.
